


You turned my world upside down

by CloneSeeker



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome, Transgender, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloneSeeker/pseuds/CloneSeeker
Summary: ‘Okay wait a minute. To get this straight; you walked in on your roommate doing the dirty with her girlfriend and that’s how you met her?’Clarke shot her best friend a pleading look and he burst out laughing. ‘Wow, only you would manage to do that’, Wells said.Clarke groaned and covered her face with her hands. ‘Worst meeting ever.'Or the slow burn college AU





	1. Illecebrous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys (and girls and everyone in between)
> 
> Here's a new fic I've been thinking about for a while and finally also brought down to paper.  
> As always, I hope you like it :)
> 
> Have a nice day/night everyone ;P

‘Hey Lex, remind me to never agree with helping you move your stuff again’, Anya squeezed out, trying to catch her breath.  


Lexa laughed at her and retorted in a mocking tone, ‘I could also remind you to go to the gym more often.’ At that, Anya flipped her the middle finger.  


Lexa got the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door to her dorm room. She swung the door open to reveal a decent size room. There was a bed on each side, as well as a desk and small wardrobe. And there was even a small attached bathroom, a luxury only very few students had.  


‘Are you going to move your ass inside or are you going to wait here until the semester’s over?’ Anya, her sister groaned impatiently.  


Lexa finally stepped inside and put the box down on the left bed. Her roommate hadn’t arrived yet, so she had first choice.  


Anya dumped the box in her arms on the floor and looked around, rummaging around and sticking her nose in every draw. ‘Why have you always got to be such a nosy bitch?’ Lexa asked, amused at her sister.  


‘Chill, I’m just having a look’, Anya retorted. ‘You know that you’re a lucky bastard for having an own bathroom?’  


Lexa grinned at her, remembering all the gruesome and sometimes hilarious stories of Anya’s first year in college. Anya was 20 years old now and was going to start in her third year tomorrow. Lexa was a freshman, or as Anya liked to call her: fresh meat.  


‘Okay, lets get your other stuff that I can finally get to my own room and haven’t got to see your ugly face anymore’, Anya grinned and before Lexa had a chance to whack the back of her head, she ran outside, laughing.  


Lexa shook her head, chuckling and followed Anya outside to get the rest of her stuff from the car.

***

‘Jesus fuck, Clarke, how many fucking books did you take with you?’ Octavia swore, while carrying the heavy cardboard box upstairs.  


‘All of them’, Clarke replied nonchalantly, laughing at her struggling friend. Octavia glared at her but didn’t make another comment until they reached Clarke’s dorm room on the fourth floor.  


Clarke got the key out and opened the door, seeing that her roommate had already arrived and unpacked everything. She went to the bed on the right and dumped the box on it, having a long look around the room she was going to be spending a lot of time in for the next year.  


Octavia dumped the box on the bed, but not without an exaggerated groan and dramatically clutching at her back. Clarke snorted at her friend’s antics.  


‘You know, for someone who does that much fitness, you sure as hell seem out of shape.’ Clarke jabbed her friend.  


‘Screw you Griff’, Octavia replied, already heading out to get the other boxes. Clarke laughed and followed her downstairs, eager to get done with this.

***

‘God and I thought that my stuff was heavy. What the fuck have you got in here? Stones?’ This time it was Clarke groaning under the weight of the box she was carrying.  


Octavia looked back at her struggling friend and laughed. ‘It isn’t that heavy. Maybe you should join me in the gym, you know, get some much-needed exercise.’  


‘Screw you O’, Clarke replied, making Octavia laugh again.  


‘Come on, it’s only this flight of stairs.’ Octavia encouraged Clarke and sprinted the last steps up to the third floor.  


Clarke and Octavia had the luck to be in the same building. They had been best friends since kindergarten, ever since Clarke accidently stood on Octavia’s sandcastle and helped her rebuild it.  


When they finally reached Octavia’s dorm room, Octavia unlocked the door and pushed it open, only to reveal that her roommate had also set her belongings up.  


‘Why is everyone so early?’ She muttered to herself but Clarke still heard her.  


‘Because you couldn’t get your lazy ass out of bed, making us late by two hours.’  


Octavia looked at Clarke and retorted with a half apologizing smirk, ‘sorry, but my boyfriend was doing certain things and I sure as hell couldn’t miss out on that.’  


Clarke pretended to gag but smiled at her friend nevertheless. Octavia and Atom, her current boyfriend, had been dating for a few months now. Clarke was happy for her friend, but she had the feeling that Atom took their relationship more serious than Octavia did.  


Clarke had voiced her thoughts a couple of times in the past, but it always ended in an argument, Octavia not understanding why she should tell Atom that she didn’t really see them together in the future.  


After the third argument, Clarke finally gave up. She wasn’t really the one to give relationship advice anyway. The only serious relationship she ever had was more than a year ago and even that only lasted a few months. Not that she was looking for something serious anyway, because she had neither the time nor energy to go through another relationship, like the one before.  


Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed that Octavia was talking to her. She looked up just in time to see Octavia turn to her, an expectant look on her face.  


‘Sorry, what did you say?’ Clarke asked with an apologetic smile.  


Octavia sighed and repeated, ‘I asked you, if you wanted to order Chinese after we’re done with sorting our rooms out.’  


‘Oh, yeah sure’, Clarke answered immediately, only now noticing how hungry she was.  


The two friends finally cracked on and brought the last boxes up to Octavia’s dorm, all the while cursing because the lift was broken.  


Two hours later, they found themselves lounging on Octavia’s bed with the laptop in the middle and empty food containers scattered around them. They had recently started ‘’Game of Thrones’’ or as Octavia liked to call it ‘’the porn in disguise’’. Because seriously, Clarke couldn’t think of an episode where nobody was screwing someone or well, something.  


They were in the middle of an episode, when the sound of the door being unlocked got their attention. Clarke pressed the pause button at the same time as the door swung open, revealing a very attractive Latina.  


She stepped inside and when she noticed Clarke and Octavia’s presence, she grinned and walked over. ‘Hi, I’m Raven.’  


When Octavia didn’t move to meet her roommate, Clarke got up from the bed and shook Raven’s offered hand. ‘Hi, I’m Clarke.’ Raven shot her a smile and her gaze wandered to Octavia who was still staring at Raven, seemingly unable to talk. ‘And that’s Octavia, she lives here. I’m just visiting.’  


At the mention of her name, Octavia finally got up and cleared her throat, a blush forming on her cheeks. She awkwardly shook Raven’s hand and tried to ignore the smirk Raven shot in her way.  


Clarke cleared her throat, feeling slightly weird to witness… whatever the hell this was. She locked eyes with Octavia and the latter looked away, turning even redder if that was possible.  


‘I should better leave and get some stuff ready for school.’ (A total lie) ‘I’ll see you tomorrow O?’ Clarke asked, checking Octavia’s face if she was alright.  


‘Oh, um, ye- yeah, sure. I’ll um, see you tomorrow’, she was stumbling over her words and Clarke had a hard time to refrain herself from laughing.  


‘Okay’, Clarke said with a barely concealed smirk and turned to Raven. ‘Well, it was nice to meet you.  


Raven shot her a warm smile, ‘you too.’  


Clarke walked to the door and said, ‘have a nice evening you two’, but not without giving Octavia a wink, making her best friend blush again.  


Once Clarke was out of earshot, she chuckled to herself and headed upstairs to her own room. She was sure as hell going to ask her friend what that was, but first she had to get through meeting her own roommate.  


When Clarke finally reached her own dorm room, she unlocked the door and pushed it open. The first thing she saw was that her roommate was back… but she wasn’t alone.  


***  


It was already half past 4 when Lexa finally got back to her dorm room. She had been checking out the area that she knew where the most important shops were… or well, where they sold coffee.  


When Lexa got back to her dorm room room, the first thing she noticed was the smell. Lavender and something flowery wafted towards her. The other side of the room was filled with the belongings of her new roommate, a lot of pictures and other personal things covering the otherwise white wall.  


For a short moment, Lexa thought of checking out the pictures her roommate had hung on the wall, but she refrained herself from doing so, not wanting to be a creep and it wasn’t her business anyway.  


Instead she shot her girlfriend a short text, telling her that she was back and headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower.  


When she stepped outside, dressed in her favourite oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she read the text she received from her girlfriend and grinned.  


Cos <3, 15:34  


Be there in 15  


Lexa checked the time; it was 15:47, meaning that her girlfriend was going to arrive soon. A few minutes passed when she finally heard a knock on the door. Lexa jumped up and rushed to open the door, a wide smile on her face.  


She grinned even wider when Costia practically threw herself in Lexa’s arms, her familiar smell wafting towards her. Costia pulled away and pressed her lips against Lexa’s, a warm sensation rushing through her body at the contact.  


‘Hi’, Lexa whispered and pressed a gentle kiss against Costias lips.  


‘Hey’, Costia whispered back, her warm brown eyes meeting Lexa’s blue-green ones.  


Lexa leaned back in, intending to give her girlfriend a peck but the need to be close to her girlfriend was bigger than the willpower to pull away.  


The kiss went from gentle to heated in the matter of seconds, hands roaming under t-shirts and faint moans and gasps filling the otherwise silent room. Lexa’s hand drifted down to Costia’s ass and with a firm grip, she lifted her up and carried her girlfriend to her bed.  


She laid her down gently and was immediately pulled down by Costia’s hands around her neck. Their lips connected again and Lexa’s hands slowly drifted underneath of Costia’s shirt, pulling it over her head. Lexa attached her lips to the newly revealed skin, kissing her way down Costia’s neck.  


Costia’s hips bucked up in need of friction and Lexa put one leg in between of Costia’s, pushing down on her centre and elicitin a whimper. Lexa’s hard bulge pressing against Costia’s leg didn’t help at all and only made the latter even more frustrated.  


Lexa smirked and kissed Costia’s neck, gently nipping and sucking, making sure that she didn’t leave a too obvious mark. Costia was writhing underneath of her, her hands roaming all over her girlfriends’ body.  


Costia pushed her hands underneath of Lexa’s t-shirt and scratched over her stomach, making Lexa shudder.  


Costia smirked and finally pulled Lexa’s shirt off, taking in her girlfriend’s well defied muscles. ‘You’ve worked out’, Costia commented out of breath, making Lexa smirk and lean down to capture Costia’s lips in a heated kiss.  


One of Lexa’s hands moved down, sliding along Costia’s stomach down to her trousers. ‘Is this okay?’ Lexa asked and Costia all but nodded before she kissed her girlfriend again.  


With one hand, Lexa opened the trousers and slowly slid her hand inside, but still staying above her underwear. Her fingers grazed over Costia’s centre and Lexa revelled at the sounds her girlfriend made.  


Lexa’s fingers pushed a bit harder against Costia’s centre and she smirked when the latter tried to hold back a moan. Lexa kept on with teasing her girlfriend until she was whimpering and begging for her to finally go lower. And Lexa happily obliged.  


She pulled her fingers out from underneath of Costia’s trousers and pushed them underneath of her underwear, achingly slow. ‘Jesus, stop teasing me’, Costia moaned and Lexa smirked against her lips, thoroughly enjoying this.  


When Lexa’s fingers grazed Costia’s aching clit, the latter let out a whimper and pulled Lexa down in a heated kiss.  


Both Lexa and Costia were so distracted, that they didn’t hear the door being unlocked.  


***  


‘Just visiting, huh?’ Raven asked, waggling both of her eyebrows.  


Octavia blushed again and said, ‘yes, just visiting. Clarke’s my best friend and we have never… um, yeah, we’re just friends.’  


Octavia cursed under her breath, annoyed at her apparent inability to form a coherent sentence around an admittedly gorgeous girl. Raven didn’t seem to mind though and was rather enjoying Octavia’s flustered expression.  


‘So what major are you?’ Raven asked casually while she made herself comfortable on Octavia’s bed (oh shit, she’s was so close).  


Octavia took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart, only that wasn’t a good idea, because she got a full whiff of Raven’s perfume, intoxicating her brain even more.  


It took Octavia another few seconds to register that Raven was still waiting for an answer and she scrambled through her brain in search for the answer.  


‘I got a scholarship for the soccer team’, Octavia finally answered, hoping that this inability to talk to Raven was only a phase that would leave soon.  


Raven nodded her head with a sly smirk. ‘I would love to come watch some of your games’, she said in a low, sexy voice and threw in a wink for good measure.  


Octavia was so screwed.  


***  


There are many stereotypical college experiences pretty much every student would ever experience. Walking in on your roommate was one of them and Clarke certainly got more than she paid for.  


When she opened the door, the lights were off but the sun that shone trough the window still provided enough to see something she certainly wasn’t supposed to see.  


Her roommate and her… girlfriend or fuck buddy? Or whatever the hell she was, were lying on top of each other in a very compromising situation. The one on top had her hand underneath the pants of the girl underneath her. Both were without their t-shirt but still had the rest of their clothing on (thank god).  


The moment Clarke’s brain figured out what the hell was happening, her eyes widened, and she swore loudly, ‘shit, I’m sorry’, and slammed the door shut. For the next few seconds, she stood frozen outside of the door, unsure of what to do.  


‘Fuck’, she muttered to herself.


	2. latibule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler chapter, the rest should follow soon ;)
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Lexa’s heart was pounding against her chest. Only this time it wasn’t because of the activity she and her girlfriend had been doing only mere seconds before. ‘Shit’, she mumbled and finally got up after the first wave of shock passed.  


‘Lex, you alright?’ her girlfriend asked her with a gentle voice. She faintly felt Costia’s hand on her shoulder, but everything seemed far away in the moment.  


‘Shit’, Lexa swore again, this time with more force, and put her face in her hands, feeling absolutely mortified of having been walked in on. And what made the matter even worse, was that she would have to see her roommate for the next whole year.  


Ignoring the worried look on her girlfriend’s face, she quickly got up and put her t-shirt on. She grabbed Costia’s t-shirt as well and passed it to her, now sorting herself out to get rid of the very obvious bulge in her pants, while trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling when she touched her erection.  


‘Lex, please look at me’, Costia pleaded, worry evident in her brown eyes. Lexa clenched her jaw and finally looked at her girlfriend, absentmindedly playing with the black ring on her left index finger, something she did when she was nervous.  


Costia gently pulled Lexa down that she was sitting on the bed next to her and asked gently, ‘are you alright?’  


Lexa took a deep breath and nodded, ‘it was just really embarrassing, and I don’t know how I should look at my new room mate after she saw… this’, she said, motioning towards the bed.  


Costia pulled Lexa in a tight embrace, whispering that everything was going to be alright and that this was soon going to be forgotten. Oh, how Lexa wished that it was true.  


***  


Clarke’s heart was pounding hard against her chest and her face heated up from embarrassment. With a last look at the door, she sprinted down the stairs, trying to get away as fast as possible before anyone saw her.  


For a moment she considered to go to Octavia, but quickly threw that thought away, as her best friend would never let her live that one down.  


So instead, she left the building and walked towards the one coffee shop she knew about, intending to wait there and think about what to say to her new room mate after walking in on her doing… that.  


She arrived at the coffee shop after ten minutes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her way there. The sky was starting to fade from a sky blue to a soft orange, mixed with red and pink. It made the campus practically glow, making Clarke nearly forget about the incident from before.  


When she entered the coffee shop, she took a deep breath, revelling in the smell of fresh coffee. She ordered a cappuccino and sat down at one of the many empty booths. The coffee shop wasn’t very big, but it felt homey and Clarke already liked it here.  


She pulled her phone out of her pocket and absentmindedly read through her messages. One of them made a smile appear on her lips and she pressed the call button.  


‘Griffin, nice to hear that you’re still alive after spending hours locked in the car with Octavia’, the familiar voice rung through her phone.  


Clarke chuckled, and said jokingly, ‘barely.’  


She heard Wells laugh through the phone and smiled. Wells had been her best friend since birth, as their parents were friends, so they grew up together. To Clarke Wells was like the older brother she didn’t have.  


‘What happened?’, he asked, and Clarke thought for a moment, blushing when she remembered what had happened barely 15 minutes ago.  


‘Want to join me in the coffee shop? I kinda don’t want to tell you this over the phone.’ Clarke asked, blushing even harder if that was possible.  


She heard Wells chuckle, ‘that bad huh?’  


Clarke groaned and answered, ‘you have no idea.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> latibule = a hiding place; a place of safety and comfort


	3. saudade

Wells had joined Clarke in the small coffee shop. After catching up with her best friend who lived on campus as well, she finally told him how she had met her roommate, making him laugh so hard, that the few people in the coffee shop stared at them, which in return made Clarke blush even harder.  


‘Okay wait a minute. To get this straight; you walked in on your roommate doing the dirty with her girlfriend and that’s how you met her?’  


Clarke shot her best friend a pleading look and he burst out laughing. ‘Wow, only you would manage to do that’, Wells said.  


Clarke groaned and covered her face with her hands. ‘Worst meeting ever.'  


‘Yeah’, Wells agreed, wiping the tears from his eyes. He chuckled when he looked at Clarke and the blush that covered her whole face by now.  


‘I mean, how should I go back after this?’, Clarke asked frustrated.  


‘How about; hey, I’m your new roommate. You know, the one who walked in on you doing to dirty with your girlfriend or fuck buddy.’  


‘Asshole’, Clarke muttered and slapped her best friend, ignoring his laughing.  


‘What? You’ll have to talk about it anyway, so why not bring it up immediately?’  


Clarke shot Wells an “are you fucking serious?” look, thinking how to broach this subject. It wasn’t like they could just ignore it.  


‘Seriously though, best to get it out of the way and then you can move on.’  


Clarke raised a solitary eyebrow and asked mockingly, ‘out of which magazine did you get that shit from?’  


Wells laughed and retorted, ‘Elle knows more than you think’, making Clarke roll her eyes and smile at her best friend.  


***  


‘I’ve got a boyfriend.’ Octavia suddenly said during the movie. Both her and Raven were curled up next to each other on Octavia’s bed, watching friends on the computer.  


Raven raised a solitary eyebrow and with a smirk asked, ‘okay?’  


Octavia blushed, mentally face palming herself for blurting that out. ‘Sorry, I um… sorry.’  


Raven chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the sight of a flustered Octavia. ‘I’m single, if we’re already exchanging our relationship status.’ She added a wink for good measure, making Octavia blush even harder if that was possible. Oh, how much RAven was enjoying this.  


‘Cool,’ Octavia replied, forcing her eyes back on the computer screen. She tried to ignore the small side glances Raven shot her, hating how that little smirk made her heart flutter in her chest.  


After a while of silently watching netflix, Raven stretched her body, arching her back and practically presenting her chest to Octavia. She couldn’t not look, okay?  


Raven saw the side glance Octavia shot at her chest and smirked, ‘like what you see?’  


‘What?’ Octavia asked dumbfounded, blushing again. God, why was she acting so weird? Usually she was confidence in person, but something about the Latina made her an awkward bumbling mess. ‘I’m straight,’ she blurted.  


‘Sure’, Raven said sarcastically, shooting another smirk in her direction. ‘You know’, she whispered in to Octavia’s ear, ‘so is spaghetti until it gets wet.’  


A shiver ran down Octavia’s back, and she didn’t know whether it was the close proximity of Raven or the meaning behind her words.  


Raven shot her another smirk, and then finally shifted her gaze to the computer screen. Octavia had always been sure of her sexuality, but in the matter of a few hours, this girl next to her managed to destroy that sense of security. God, how was she going to survive this?  


***  


‘Wish me look’, Clarke said, after she hugged Wells good bye. He shot her a smile and a thumbs up and then walked in the opposite direction. It was dark outside, but the moon and the lamps shed enough light that Clarke found the way back.  


She opened the large door and stepped inside the warmth of the building. Slowly, she climbed the stairs up to the fourth floor. Her heart was pounding against her chest, but this time not from exertion.  


Arriving at her dorm room, she took a deep breath and unlocked the wooden door. ‘Here goes nothing’, she said to herself and opened the door, stepping inside of the dimly lit room.  


***  


It was already dark outside, when Costia left, claiming that it was best if Lexa talked to her roommate alone to not make it even more awkward. Even though Lexa would have much rather not stayed here, she knew that they had to talk. So that's how Lexa ended up counting the seconds until her roommate came back, wondering (and a small part of her hoping), if the girl was going to spend her first night out or if she was actually going to come back to their dorm room.  


She wasn’t left wondering for much longer, when the familiar sound of the door being unlocked got Lexa’s attention. Her heart started beating faster in anticipation and she got up from her bed, preparing herself to meet her new roommate.  


The door opened slowly, and the girl tentatively stepped inside. The light of the hallway shed just enough light for Lexa to make out the girl. Wavy, blonde hair covered her face, while she was pulling her shoes off, probably to postpone the inevitable meeting.  


After a few seconds, her roommate finally pulled her shoes off and looked up, revealing her face. And when green met blue, it was in that moment, that a wave of recognition hit Lexa, a soft, ‘Clarke’, tumbling from her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saudade = a nostalgic longing to be near something or someone again, that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost; "the love that remains"

**Author's Note:**

> Illecebrous = alluring, attractive, enticing


End file.
